


Rule #4

by Bunny



Series: Rules to Live By [4]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #4

Stiles hated lying to his father. It made him sick nearly every time he had to look in his dad’s eyes and lie to him. He hated the way his father would sigh and play along, even though they both knew Stiles was lying. It hurt so much that it was slowly driving him insane. He’d wake up earlier than his dad and leave the house, cook meals for him and then lock himself in his room. He’d spend extra time at school, or with Scott. He even went so far as to get a part time job. Just so he could avoid seeing his father’s eyes staring at him.

He was going to crack.

He was hiding in his room one sunny afternoon, his father on the couch in the living room enjoying his day off, when the house phone rang. No one ever called the house phone, but they kept it just in case. Stiles had been too curious to stay locked away from his dad and had snuck out of his room and down to the living room, listening for his dad. He nearly fell over when his dad appeared around a corner, smirking at him, and hanging the phone over. 

“It’s your aunt. She doesn’t sound happy.” With another smirk, his dad went back to watching his movie and Stiles was left with the phone and a mass about of confusion. Abby wasn’t prone to be angry with anyone, especially not him. 

“Um… hello?”

“Spill. Now.” Abby’s voice was hard and lacked the normal perk that Stiles always loved about it. He sighed and took the phone up to his room, making sure the door was locked before he leaned against it. He could feel a panic attack coming on, and forced himself to breathe through it as best he could. 

“I can’t. I… I really can’t.” He was near tears. If lying to his father hurt, lying to Abby was like being stabbed through the eye and heart at the same time. He could feel himself shaking as lowered himself to the ground.

“Oh sweetie. You forgot the second part of rule number four.” Stiles had forgotten that part of the rule. He was so focused on the main part of the rule; he overlooked the loop-hole in it. He took a deep breath and smiles sadly to himself. 

“Okay, you win. But trust me… you’re not going to believe this…”

**Author's Note:**

> I knew at the very beginning of this, that Abby would be the first one to know about everything.


End file.
